Christmas Snow Wolves
by Danie.Skye
Summary: Written for othspnluver for Christmas. Jacob/OC. Paul and Jared thwart Jacob's romantic plans on Christmas. Oneshot. Warning: Doesn't follow the books.


I do not own Twilight, so don't sue me.

So I don't usually write stuff for Twilight, after all, I'm not that big of a fan, however my best friend othspnluver is a HUGE fan of Jacob Black. And so for Christmas I wrote this oneshot for her.

Warning: this doesn't follow the books, I mean I haven't even finished Breaking Dawn, nor do I believe I will XP.

Pairing: Jacob/OC

* * *

Jacob Black felt the cold snow melt on his hot as fire skin. It was pretty hard trying to build a snowman, well in this case a snow wolf, with hands like his. The snow damn nearly melted every time he tried to pack it right. It was life size, he asked Seth to pose for him to get everything just right. "I got it Seth thanks." Jacob said out loud grinning at his masterpiece before him.

Seth barked with laughter as he took off running more into the woods where he had left his shorts. A few minutes later he came back running, laughing at what Jacob was doing for the twelfth time today. "You know, Emily is probably having a real hard time keeping Monica preoccupied." He said in a I-know-you-know-that tone.

"I figured but I'm almost done..." Jacob said as he ran a hand though his damp hair. It was snowing; still, which was surprising for La Push weather, usually it turned into rain by now.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Seth said while he leaned against a tree.

This puzzled Jacob, what was he missing? He closed his eyelids tight trying to think properly. Seth chuckled, knowing he completely forgot, "Shut up." Jacob muttered hitting himself in his head trying to remember the gift he was working on for the past year, trying to get it just right.

"Jake..." Seth laughed, "The Necklace, remember, the necklace of the tattoo's we have?" Seth pointed to his and Jacob laughed.

"I can't believe I forgot that."

"Well it's been ready for a month or two." Seth told him as he took the box out of his pocket, "you're lucky I like you, or I would've made you go all the way to your house to realize that it wasn't there." Jacob snatched the box out of his head raising an eyebrow. "Jeez Jakey you know me better than that. Hell I'm a Mini you!" Seth said in defense as Jacob placed the box right into the open, smiling mouth of the wolf.

No one would have thought that Jacob Black was a pretty damn amazing sculptor, but he was. Art has to be one of the few classes he gets A's in.

"Want me to get Monica now?" Seth yawned, he had stayed up all night excited for Christmas.

"Go ahead, I'll be here, but you better run back to Emily's after you get her." Jacob pointed out, "Or I will hurt you."

"Awright Jakey, you wouldn't hurt me though."

"Says you!" He folded his arms against his muscular chest just before Seth started running to Em's house. "HEY MAKE SURE SHE WEARS HER COAT!" Jacob yelled.

"WILL DO!" Seth yelled back before running again. Jacob ran though the plan in his mind again. He walked half way, to meet them, tweaking his plan just a bit. He stood there smiling at how amazing his plan was going to be, because he knew Monica would love it. It was romantic and well thought out. AND Jacob Black usually doesn't think things through, but what can he say, he's a hopeless romantic. He grinned inwardly knowing nothing can stomp on his awesome plan.

Little did he know that Paul and Jared were thinking of thwarting his romantic plan from the start.

"Ready?" Paul laughed as he made sure he didn't mess up the teeth on the wolf while he took the small black box out and replaced it with an empty one.

"Oh man Jakey's gonna flip." Jared laughed.

"Oh but this is going to be awesome and you know it," Paul grinned mischievously.

"But what about Monica?" Jared asked thinking about the other person the trick was going to be on.

"I put a note in the box, he'll come after us and then after we rough him up a bit we'll give up the box." Paul said smirking at -his- awesome plan. They took off running, with the Tribal necklace that Jacob handcrafted, into the evergreen woods.

Meanwhile, Monica and Seth had just reached Jacob. "Hey," Monica gave Jacob a warmhearted hug, "where've you been? I wanted to leave Em's house for a while." She fixed her purple jacket putting the hoodie up because the snow continued to glide down from the sky, somewhat gathering on top of her raven colored hair.

"Don't worry about it, c'mon I wanna show you something." He gave Seth a nod that was full of gratitude as he wrapped an arm around Monica's waist, pulling her closer and warming her more with his radiating heat.

Monica rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "This better not be a gift Jacob." Monica muttered into his shoulder.

"Why not?" He frowned, "I can't get the love of my life a gift for Christmas? It's the greatest time of the year you know. Haven't you heard all the damn songs about it?" he muttered.

"But Jakey." She sighed, "You should know I don't need you to buy me anything." Monica knew that money was tight and that is why she didn't want a gift.

"I didn't buy it." Jacob sighed, "I made it with my own two hands."

Monica gasped in excited at this. "you... made me.... something?" She said slowly lifting her head off of his shoulder and grinned. She clapped her hands, which showed her excited-ness.

"Yes, I -made- you something." Jacob said smugly as they continued to walk. Monica hugged him again.

"You're amazing Jacob Black." She chuckled.

"Aren't I?" He grinned as he retracted his hand from her waist. Monica frowned at the lost of warmth and his support. Jacob didn't pay notice as he maneuvered so he was behind Monica, placing his hands on her face to cover her eyes. "No whining, I don't want you to see your gift just yet." He chuckled as he lead her a couple hundred yards, until she was standing right in front of the snow wolf. He uncovered her eyes.

Monica blinked a couple of times, regaining her focus. When she saw the snow white wolf version of Jacob she jumped up and down with glee. She jumped up into Jacobs arms hugging him tightly as he held her bridal style. "I LOVE IT!" She screamed out in happiness kissing Jacob over and over in joy.

Jacob chuckled kissing her on her cheek putting her down. "Why'd ya put me down?" Monica pouted, Jacob's arms around her was the only thing she held avarice to. She couldn't get enough of his warm skin snaked around her body.

"The wolf has something for you." He grinned as he pointed to the little black box in the wolf's mouth. Monica pursed her lips, slowly making her way to the wolf, she carefully removed the box; making sure the wolf was not harmed in anyway. She walked back to Jacob with a grin on her face. She opened the box slowly and Jacob saw her face lit up for a second and then turn blank.

"A piece of paper?" She blinked showing Jacob.

"WHAT?!" Jacob yelled growling, he saw the little stick figures labeled Jared and Paul respectively, and an arrow pointing into the woods. "Imma hurt them!" he growled, "Stay here, please." He added the please because Monica usually doesn't like to be commanded.

"Get them for me." Monica laughed, "BUT!! Don't hurt them." She added because she loves the wolf pack, just... Jacob more.

Jacob gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he ran off.

Monica grinned looking at the Wolf again. She took out her enV2 and took a picture of it, then sent it to all her best bud who was all the way across the states in the arms of a certain blonde.

[lala you don't have to read this, I just wanted to add it, just 'cause]

Monica's best friend heard her cell phone vibrate and start playing 'Friends forever' by Puffy AmiYumi on the end table of the couch. The blonde guy reached over grabbing the sometimes annoying Samsung Glyde and handed it to the Brunette chuckling. "Monica?" He asked burying his head in the curve of her neck not wanting to let her go.

"Obviously you loser." Replied the girl chuckling as she opened the picture message. A loud aww echoed through the big living room, which was illuminated by the warm fire. "That Jacob kid's awesome." She said simply, "Why can't you be so artistic and make me a damn werewolf out of snow?"

"Because I'm not a werewolf," He chuckled against her skin.

"Oh yeah." The girl chuckled and replied to Monica.

[Okay back to the story]

Jacob ran and phased into a wolf, not taking his pants off before hand. He growled, realizing that, that was his last pair of jeans. He sighed as he continued to run, hoping that he was getting more for Christmas.

'Don't worry Jakey, you do.' Paul's voice came into his head.

'yeah, but you really should be more careful you pup.' Jared joked.

'WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!' Jacob demanded.

'that's for us to know and for you to find out.' They thought at the same time, 'YOU OWE ME A SODA JARED/PAUL!' They did it again, 'NO!'

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' Jared yelled in his thought and then started laughing, both inwardly and out loud.

Jacob heard the barking laugh, he ran to it and when he saw Jared he tackled him. 'C'mon give it back! I worked so hard on the necklace!' he whined and Paul came out of nowhere and tackled Jacob off of Jared.

Paul had the gift in his mouth and Jacob went after him, but when he got close Paul tossed it to Jared. The three members of the wolf pack were playing monkey in the middle, even if Jacob didn't find it amusing. Jacob thought a bit before he went after Paul again because he now had the box in his mouth. He ran after Paul and jumped into the air right when Paul threw the box. He intercepted the gift with a triumphant growl as he did a back flip in the air.

'I need jeans.' Jacob muttered, not exactly wanting to show up in indecent exposure.

'You can borrow mine.' Paul sighed, 'That's my gift to you! Don't say I never did anything for you!' He snapped as Jared and Paul led him to their jeans.

'You guys are pretty decent friends.' Jacob thought before he phased back into a human, taking Paul's jeans and slipping them on. "Thanks." Jacob grinned as he took out the box from his mouth and held it in his palm. "Peace, I'll see you later at Em's." He chuckled as he jogged his way back to Monica. When he got back to her he grinned triumphant.

"They put up a fight?" Monica chuckled, shivering a bit.

When Jacob saw this he took her into his arms not releasing her for several minutes. It was as if the time had stopped whenever he held her in his arms, he loved the feeling, but loved Monica more.

"Thank you." Monica nuzzled his neck slightly and Jacob chuckled.

"Your lips cold Monica?" He joked lightly.

"Oh of course." She snickered back kissing his neck over and over again. A few minutes after this, Jacob finally pulled away and Monica frowned for a second but remembered that Jacob had retrieved her -other- hand made gift. She was so excited to know what it was. She giggled uncontrollably as Jacob grinned smugly, opening the lid, so slowly that Monica was about to die of anticipation.

"C'monn Jake-" Jacob opened the top completely, and Monica's mouth dropped open. The detail of the small pendent was magnificent. She peered a look at his shoulder, it was exactly correct in every shape and form. She was breathless.

Some people expect less when the phase, 'it's the thought that counts' appears in the conversation of gifts. And that's what she was expecting when Emily had told her. But this, this was so breathtaking beautiful she forgot how to breath for about a seven seconds.

"you hate it..." Jacob Black frowned looking down, not liking silence all that much. He never did, it was eerie and unsettling to him. It was as if everything bad would happen in silence.

"Jake...Jacob." Monica sighed, "You are... I..." Monica took a deep breath clearing her head, "I LOVE YOU JACOB BLACK!" She settled on yelling at the top of her lungs, so loud no one would doubt Edward Cullen, all the way in outskirts of Forks could hear her joy and the pride her tone held. "YOU ARE SO DAMN AMAZING! I LOVEEE YOU!" She yelled again as she jumped into his arms again, hugging him tightly, holding the necklace tightly in her hands. Jacob grinned. "you are so romantic, no one's done something this big for me! How long did this take?"

"A year." He chuckled.

"You're amazing." She repeated herself giggling as Jacob started to carry Monica back to Emily's house. A few minutes in, Monica got antsy.

"What?" Jacob asked as he continued to walk, taking long strides.

"Put me down."

"Why?"

"I want the necklace on me." She giggled, "then you can pick me up again." She poked his face with her cold fingers. Jacob chuckled, placing her down. Monica placed the necklace into his hand, and turned around, putting her hoodie down, and picking up her hair so her neck was seen. Jacob tied the leather straps of the necklace, making a tight knot so it wouldn't fall off if Monica ran or something. But the length was long enough for Monica to take it off if she wished.

"Guess what." Monica said turning around to face him.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I love my boyfriend with all my heart, and he's my favorite of the wolf pack." She swayed happily grinning as she moved her face closer to Jacob's and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Jacob chuckled, moving his hands so they were placed softly on Monica's cheeks, pulling her face closer to his. He placed a soft, sweet, warmhearted, passionate kiss on her soft pink lips.

Once again, the world had had stopped in its tracks in Jacob's eyes. All he thought about was Monica, all he cared about was Monica, and all he knew was Monica, and he loved every part, every inch of the relationship he held with her, and every part of Monica, even her flaws, because that's what true love is isn't it? Loving the person for who they are, loving the person for every aspect of them.

When they pulled away they grinned at each other.

They opened their mouths at the same time and said, "Merry Christmas, I love you."

* * *

Whatcha think?


End file.
